Bio-Technology
The power to use a biological form of advanced technology. Combination of Biological Manipulation and Technological Constructs. Biological variation of Advanced Technology. Also Called *Organic Technology Capabilities User is advanced master of genetic-engineering, able to create complex biological systems rivaling what we call "technology". They usually belong to species whose entire civilization is literally made of engineered biomass, including weapons, vehicles, structures and even spaceships. This alternate path proves to be extremely efficient, combining the multipurpose edge of technology to the adaptive expansionism of biology. It also grants considerable tactical advantages, as armies can be quickly produced and optimally adapted to each battlefield, and losses can be recycled just as easily. Another key product of Bio-Technology is the Hive Mind that usually governs such a species, doubling their very high practical efficiency with global unity and optimal organization and decision-making. As a result, all these crucial assets usually make users the most successful species of their respective setting. Applications (Basics) *Biological Essence Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Form Manipulation *Technology Manipulation Applications (Examples) Weapons *Acid Generation *Bio-Blade/Gun Protrusion *Bio-Energy Generation *Bio-Fire Generation *Bio-Nuclear Generation *Bio-Plasma Generation *Biotic Weaponry *Organic Exoskeleton *Organic Weaponry *Rot/Corrosion Inducement Units *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Bio-Metal Physiology *Camouflage *Dermal Armor *Enhanced/Supernatural Regeneration *Division/Culmination *Genesis Creation *Resurrection *Science Attuned Physiology *Self-Sustenance *Semi-Immortality *Species-Shifting *Symbiote Physiology *Technorganic Physiology *Weaponized Body Various *Assimilative Evolution *Bio-Recomposition *Bio-Electricity Manipulation *Bio-Molecular Manipulation *Body Chemistry Manipulation *Customization *Disease Manipulation *Enhancing Mutation *Environmental Adaptation *Hive Mind *Infestation *Life Creation **Symbiote Creation *Organic Infusion *Symbiosis Variations *Elemental Bio-Tech *Energetic Bio-Tech *Psionic Bio-Tech Associations *Attachment *Bodily Aspect Enhancement *High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Organic Manipulation * Organite Manipulation *Resurrection Empowerment Limitations *Biological Manipulation may be able to stop the technology, but due to the complexity of the machine this may be difficult. *Biotech Units usually aren't as powerful as their metal-based counterparts, though their sheer numbers more than make up for it. Known Users See Also: Organic Technology. Gallery Axos_is_drained.jpg|Axos (Doctor Who) is a living, bio-organic ship. Baneling.jpg|The Baneling (Starcraft) a bio-plasma defense-breaker kamikaze. Swarm Host.jpg|The Swarm Host (Starcraft) an attrition-oriented siege machine. Zerg Leviathan.jpg|The Leviathan (Starcraft) Zerg mothership and command center. Tyranid Biomorphs.jpg|Examples of Tyranid (Warhammer 40000) infantry bio-weapons, called biomorphs. Hive Tyrant.jpg|A heavily arm(or)ed Hive Tyrant (Warhammer 40000). Diversity.gif|Adaptation to every battlefield. The Great Devourer.jpg|The Great Devourer at work. Yuuzhan Vong.jpg|The Yuuzhan Vong (Star Wars) grow all of their technology organically and view conventional mechanical technology as blasphemous. Eberron Symbionts.jpg|Symbionts (Eberron) are living pieces of technology created by the Daelkyr, and can be grown from their bodies. Ultimate_Iron_Man.jpg|In the in-universe, fictionalized version of his history, Tony Stark (Marvel) created a bacterial bio-armor that feeds on his healing body and is linked to nanites in his blood. Guyver1.jpg|The Biotech nodes called Guyver Units (Bioboosted Armor Guyver); are purely genetic based enhanciles that give the user augmented physical characteristics based on the potential of its host. Tainted Coil.jpg|The Tainted Coil (Brütal Legend) are notable for using tainted body-fluids, disease and organic technology in their arsenal. Invadders from mars Bio Tech.jpg|The Martians (Invaders from Mars 1986 remake) appear to use bio-technology in their spacecraft and machinery. Zygon_People.jpg|Zygons (Doctor Who) use bio-organic technology. CellImperfectFormTheReunionk.png|Cell (Dragon Ball) is a biomechanical android created by Dr. Gero, with the purpose of being the perfect lifeform. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Constructs Category:Manipulations Category:Common Powers